There are a variety of prior art well pumps in use. One of the most popular types of prior art well pumps comprises a reciprocating rod system which is primarily used for low volume flow rates. If higher volume flow rates are required, electrical submersible pumps are more appropriate. Another type of prior art well pump is the progressive cavity pump which utilizes a rotating helical rod within an elastomeric sleeve to move fluids.